1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and, more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly which is board to board (BTB) type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical devices, especially portable products, tend to become smaller, thinner and lighter. An electrical device usually comprises different circuit boards therein which need to be electrically connected to each other. In order to improve the utilization rate of space inside the electrical device, the different circuit boards are usually applied with a board to board (BTB) electrical connector for electrical connection. The BTB electrical connector is an electrical connector assembly. In general, the electrical connector assembly comprises a plug connector and a receptacle connector corresponding to the plug connector. The plug connector is lined with a plurality of male terminals thereon. The receptacle connector is lined with a plurality of female terminals thereon. When the plug connector is plugged in the receptacle connector, the male terminal matches the female terminal to be electrically connected to each other.
The male terminal mainly comprises a U-shaped segment, and the female terminal mainly comprises a pair of elastic arms. When the male terminal matches the female terminal, the U-shaped segment of the male terminal is clamped by the pair of elastic arms of the female terminal. In the prior art, the match of the male terminal and the female terminal depends on clamping force which is provided by the elastic arms, is against two outer surfaces of the U-shaped segment, and causes friction between the elastic arms and the two outer surfaces. However, strength of the connection of the structure set forth is insufficient. As a result, the elastic arms are easily loosed due to vibration. Furthermore, there exists neither definite sound effect nor coupling point for positioning when the plug connector is plugged in the receptacle connector. As a result, assembling technicians are hard to distinguish whether the male terminals are properly connected to the female terminals or not. Experience of assembling is not well, and the assembly is easily improper to cause failure of electrical connection. In addition, two ends of the plug connector and two ends of the receptacle connector further comprise fixing components. The fixing components are utilized for being soldered to the circuit boards to enhance strength of the connection between the connector and the circuit board. The fixing component of the receptacle connector is usually disposed thereon in an assembly manner, which easily causes crack of the connector, loose of the fixing component, and lack of smoothness of the whole.